


Sei Lettere

by tempei



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brief Kaiju appearance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw hermann, Slytherin Newton
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempei/pseuds/tempei
Summary: «Perfetto. Prevedo una nuova serie di avventure per entrambi, Herm! E stavolta non sono i fondi di tè a dirlo. Sono io. Ho una certa sensazione sul fondo dello stomaco... O forse è solo fame. Tieni questo cartone di take-away thailandese, per la barba di Merlino.»





	Sei Lettere

**Author's Note:**

> questa fanfiction è rimasta nell'incubatrice troppo a lungo e oggi ho deciso di postarla. davvero, è da anni interi che se ne sta sola soletta in quella cartella sigh sob :'(

//2001  
«Hermann!»  
«Newton.»  
Sei lettere pronunciate con un disprezzo così palpabile che se quella parola fosse stata uno straccio bagnato e l'odio l'acqua che lo impregnava, si sarebbe potuto strizzare per riempirci svariati catini e vendere il contenuto a prezzo di lancio. Astio imbottigliato, signori, due galeoni al litro.   
Newton sospirò gonfiando quel suo petto da Serpeverde undicenne, sconfortato: «Quando la smetterai di trattarmi come se fossi una verruca purulenta anziché un essere umano?»  
«Non appena inizierai a comportarti in maniera civile. A proposito, se non togli quel braccio dalle mie spalle ti lancio contro una fattura.»  
«Non ci credo,» ribatté Newton, che si premurò comunque di seguire il consiglio poco gentile del Corvonero. «Faresti togliere dei punti alla tua Casa di cervelloni.»  
«Ti spiace ricordarmi perché abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci?» chiese Hermann massaggiandosi le tempie in un gesto esasperato.  
«Se la metti così ci fai sembrare una coppia di fidanzatini.»  
«Newton Geiszler, vattene immediatamente e non farti più vedere,» sibilò Hermann desiderando infilarsi al più presto nell'aula dove si sarebbe tenuta di lì a poco la lezione di Trasfigurazione.   
«Prima devo restituirti questo,» Newton tirò fuori dalla borsa a tracolla un libro, uno di quelli Babbani, senza immagini semoventi e con una copertina su cui spiccavano delle lettere nere in campo bianco: "Appunti di Meccanica".   
«Lo hai già finito?» domandò Hermann, la cui voglia di lanciargli contro una maledizione senza perdono si era fatta meno urgente alla vista del libro.  
«Certo! Lo sai che queste cose mi piacciono.»  
Hermann socchiuse gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure sottili e inquisitorie: «Non è materialmente possibile che tu abbia trovato il tempo di leggere un tomo di seicento pagine nel giro di due settimane.»  
«Ho un quoziente intellettivo sopra la media, per me tutto è possibile.»  
«La verità è che hai tralasciato i compiti per leggere il libro che ti ho prestato.»  
Sulle labbra di Newton fiorì un sorriso colpevole. Si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, improvvisamente impegnato nel canticchiare una canzone che tra i Babbani andava abbastanza di moda.   
Hermann colse al volo l'occasione: «Fino a quando non ti vedrò impegnarti davvero negli studi, scordati i miei libri.»  
«Cosa??» quasi urlò Newton. L'indignazione bruciante però lasciò subito posto a un ghigno a dir poco odioso.  
Hermann gli rifilò un'occhiata in tralice: «Che c'è?»  
«Potrai respingermi quanto ti pare, ma questa è la prova definitiva che tu un po' di bene me ne vuoi,» detto questo, Newton invertì all’improvviso il proprio senso di marcia e lasciò solo il Corvonero, che ormai era quasi arrivato a destinazione.   
«Assolutamente no!»  
«Sei preoccupato per il mio andamento scolastico. Se non è affetto questo, non so come definirlo,» gli gridò di rimando, ormai arrivato alla fine del corridoio. In quel momento il viso di Hermann andò letteralmente in fiamme e Newton se ne accorse, anzi, se ne accorsero tutti quelli che passavano di lì, così non gli restò altro che entrare in aula chiudendosi la porta dietro alle spalle nella maniera più scandalizzata possibile.   
  
//2002  
«Hermann.»  
«Newton.»  
Sei lettere, pronunciate sovrappensiero. La sua corteccia cerebrale sembrava più interessata a osservare i movimenti dei draghi inchiostrati sulle braccia di Newton piuttosto che di seguire la giusta cottura del miscuglio borbottante nel pentolone.   
«Ho capito che i miei tatuaggi ti piacciono, ma apprezzerei tantissimo se mi aiutassi a preparare questa roba.»  
«Non mi piacciono i tuoi tatuaggi,» mormorò Hermann riscuotendosi da quella sorta di trance in cui era entrato. «E poi sei stato tu a chiedermi di aiutarti, quindi non rompere, perché preferirei di gran lunga dedicarmi ai miei compiti di Aritmanzia piuttosto che ascoltarti blaterare stupidaggini.»  
Newton decise di ignorare il commento acido: «Certo. E allora perché guardi i miei avambracci da quando è cominciata l’ora di studio? Certo non perché sono forti e muscolosi,» fece ballonzolare un po' della propria carne per rimarcare il concetto.  
«Comincia a tagliare l'essenza di topinambur, piuttosto.»  
«Davvero, Hermann,» continuò Newton mentre le fette di tubero si accumulavano sul tavolo. «Mi hai rifilato degli sguardi davvero esplicativi, ma non hai ancora detto ad alta voce cosa pensi di queste opere d'arte,» concluse dando un colpetto ai draghi stilizzati con la lama piatta del coltello, e quelli si ritrassero vomitando minuscole fiamme.   
«Quali sguardi?»  
«Quelli di un testardo che si ostina a non fare un apprezzamento per una questione di stupido orgoglio.»  
Hermann s’indignò e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia che avrebbe preferito essere una pugnalata: «Non voglio farti alcun complimento. Anzi, penso che sia stato un vero spreco spendere i tuoi risparmi in quel modo.»  
«Peccato che i soldi siano miei e ci faccio quello che voglio,» replicò Newton stizzito, perché anche se nutriva solo una flebile speranza, aveva comunque desiderato riceve un complimento e non l'ennesimo invito a bisticciare.   
«Soldi di tuo padre e di tuo zio, vorrai dire. Non lavori mica.»  
«E con ciò? Nel momento in cui loro decidono di regalarmeli, diventano miei.»  
«Non credo che i tuoi familiari siano contenti di sapere che ti sei scarabocchiato le braccia in maniera permanente.»  
«Stiamo parlando dei miei parenti, non dei tuoi,» sibilò di rimando Newton. Colpì dritto in un doloroso nervo scoperto. Anziché rispondere per le rime, Hermann decise di rimestare furiosamente la pozione.   
Newton si congratulò con se stesso: sapeva di aver vinto quel round, però si sentiva anche un po' in colpa. Decise quindi di provare a riconciliarsi col compagno di banco: «Okay, forse il mio è stato un colpo basso.»  
Hermann alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso.  
«Forse non te ne rendi conto perché hai questa strana abitudine di respingere chiunque ti si voglia avvicinare un minimo, però anche tu non scherzi quando si parla di ferire le persone. Zitto, non m’interrompere,» si affrettò a bloccarlo Newton non appena lo vide aprir bocca. «Non so se siamo amici o meno. Penso di sì, almeno da parte mia. Il più delle volte però mi tratti come se fossi una zavorra, un peso, una palla al piede-»  
«Ho capito.»  
Newton gli sorrise. «Insomma, non puoi continuare a fare così. Sembra incredibile, ma ho dei sentimenti, e se continuerai a comportarti in questo modo...» decise di non terminare la frase, limitandosi a stringersi nelle spalle.  
«Capisco. Scusa.»  
Al che l'aula fu pervasa dal dolce coro di mille angeli piumati e il banco al quale stavano lavorando fu illuminato da un cono di luce benedetta. O almeno, questo è quello che successe nella testa di Newton. E nel vedere Hermann così contrito, decise di rifilargli una pacca sulla spalla: «Ho dovuto farlo per il bene del nostro rapporto.»  
Il coro di angeli si intensificò quando le labbra del Corvonero si curvarono in un leggero sorriso. Putti si manifestarono in aula suonando trombe dorate e confetti al cioccolato piovvero sui banchi. Questo sempre nella mente di Newton, che si sentì quasi mancare dallo stupore: «Cos'era quello, un sorriso?»  
«No!»  
«Un sorriso. Hai sorriso, ed è successo grazie a me. Oh Merlino, potrei svenire!» Newton cominciò a sventolarsi il viso col libro che avrebbero dovuto utilizzare come guida per lo svolgimento della pozione. Peccato che proprio in quel momento il professore sbucò alle loro spalle, terrificante come un falco affamato che ghermisce topolini urlanti: «Geiszler, Gottlieb, non avete fatto altro che parlare da quando è cominciata l’ora di studio. Non vi dispiacerà se decido di togliere dieci punti da ognuna delle vostre case.»  
Hermann sbiancò di colpo, e Newton fece del suo meglio per nascondere una risata che minacciava di sfuggire dalle sue labbra.   
«E altri cinque punti verranno tolti a Serpeverde, visto che il signor Geiszler trova la cosa tanto divertente.»  
Quindi il turno di sbiancare fu quello di Newton.   
  
//2003  
«Hermann!»  
«Newton!»  
Sei lettere pronunciate con gioia in uno dei rari momenti in cui Hermann riusciva a lasciarsi andare, l'adrenalina ancora nelle vene e il respiro pesante per lo sforzo fisico.   
«Fate largo, pseudo-sapientoni,» ringhiò Newton facendosi largo tra la folla di Corvonero troppo occupati a festeggiare per accorgersi dell'intruso. A un certo punto si beccò perfino una gomitata in piena fronte. Avrebbe volentieri sfoderato la bacchetta per farla pagare allo studente ubriaco, ma desistette per amor del quieto vivere, e poi non voleva rovinare la festa a nessuno.  
La partita aveva tenuto tutti col fiato sospeso fino alla fine, un match all'ultimo sangue tra Corvonero e Grifondoro. In effetti, lo spargimento di sangue c’era stato per davvero quando un bolide aveva avuto un incontro a distanza troppo ravvicinata col naso di un portiere. Newton aveva tifato per i corvi, non perché (come dicevano certi ignoranti) ci fosse una faida in corso tra la sua casa e quella dei Grifondoro, ma semplicemente perché Hermann giocava in veste di Cercatore e se la cavava proprio bene. Era stato grazie a lui se i Corvonero avevano vinto con un vantaggio di centocinquanta punti netti sull'altra squadra.   
«Hermann!» esclamò di nuovo quando lo raggiunse. Se ne stava un po' in disparte, assieme a un gruppo di studenti più tranquilli. «Hai vinto!»  
«"Abbiamo vinto" sarebbe una frase più corretta,» gli sorrise lui. «Che hai fatto?» chiese indicando l'ematoma che stava assumendo una colorazione violacea sulla sua fronte.   
«Uno degli svantaggi di essere bassi è che nella calca nessuno ti nota e finisci per diventare un punching-ball.»  
«Aspetta qui,» gli ordinò Hermann, e lui non poté fare altro che ubbidire mentre quello si dirigeva verso il dormitorio. Tornò qualche minuto più tardi, in mano un panetto di plastica rigido di fattura palesemente babbana. Glielo porse.  
«Prendilo a pugni fino a quando non si spacca, poi mettilo sulla ferita.»  
Newton eseguì, confuso, e improvvisamente il pacchetto devenne freddo e molliccio.   
«Wow! Una reazione esotermica!» esclamò raggiante. «Che invenzione geniale. Come hai fatto a procurarti una cosa del genere?»  
«Il caposquadra è figlio di Babbani e ha una scorta immensa di queste medicazioni, in caso ci facessimo male durante un allenamento e non volessimo finire in infermeria.»  
Passarono il resto della serata a parlare di Quidditch, un argomento che li univa entrambi dato che Newton era uno dei Battitori di Serpeverde.   
  
C'era un quadro appeso proprio alla parete del corridoio su cui si affacciava l'ingresso del dormitorio dei Corvonero. Era famoso in quell'ala del castello poiché ritraeva una donna intenta a guardare estasiata un vortice di farfalle che le svolazzavano attorno, ma sapevano tutti che quella era solo una copertura: il suo vero intento era raccogliere più informazioni possibili sugli studenti per spettegolare indomita assieme a un'altra decina di personaggi in un quadro adibito a questo genere di attività, in una remota stanza delle segrete.  
Quando verso le dieci di sera vide uscire dalla porta del dormitorio un Serpeverde, le orecchie le si drizzarono e cominciò a scacciare in malo modo le farfalle per spiaccicarsi contro la parete del dipinto, spiando Newton senza ritegno: «Ehi, tu!» urlò, «Cosa ci fai qui? Non sei un Corvonero! Come hai fatto a entrare?»  
Il ragazzo riuscì ad individuare la fonte della voce solo dopo qualche secondo: «Mi sono mimetizzato in mezzo a un gruppo di ubriachi,» rispose con un gran sorriso.   
«Scaltro,» commentò la donna. «Dì un po', non è che sei venuto quassù perché hai la ragazza?»  
«Cosa? No!»   
«Mh. In effetti, mi rimane difficile vederti assieme a qualcuna, con quella faccia da bambino che ti ritrovi. Quanti anni hai?»  
«Tredici. Tu invece ne dovresti avere centosessanta, a quanto vedo.»  
La donna lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, indignatissima. Per qualche secondo ci fu una gara spietata su chi riuscisse a scoccare lo sguardo più omicida del secolo.  
«Aspetta un attimo. Tu sei quel piccoletto che tormenta in continuazione il crucco con la faccia squadrata.»  
«Ehi!» stavolta toccò a Newton indignarsi, dato che anche lui era tedesco e non è che gli andasse poi così bene di essere indirettamente chiamato crucco da quel quadro insolente.  
«Non è che state assieme?»  
«Io e Hermann? Per favore!»  
Ma il quadro la sapeva lunga dato che ci sguazzava da secoli interi nelle vicende amorose degli studenti di tutte le età, dai più piccoli ai più grandi, e non le era sfuggito il leggero rossore che colorò per un momento le guance di Newton.   
«No, non state assieme... Però tu ci stai facendo un pensierino. Hai appena cominciato a chiederti come sarebbe stare con lui, e immagini di passeggiare mano nella mano per le vie del paesello ai piedi della collina e di entrare in uno di quei locali per coppiette, perché tu fai il duro, con tutti quei tatuaggi, ma alla fine scommetto che ti piacciono queste cose sdolcinate.»   
Newton decise di non dargliela vinta e rispose per le rime: «Ti sei fatta un'idea sbagliata di me, vecchia.»  
«Vuoi sapere a cos'altro pensi? Pensi di baciarlo,» aggiunse lei con perfidia. «Pensi a quanto sarebbe bello, e poiché sei un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale, la cosa ti tiene sveglio la notte.»  
«Ringrazia le leggi scolastiche che ti proteggono, perché altrimenti ti avrei già dato fuoco.»  
«Com'è che ti chiami, signor gradasso?»  
E qui Newton fece uno degli errori più grossi della sua vita. Se fosse stato zitto, la donna sarebbe riuscita a risalire al suo nome solo svariati giorni più tardi. Invece, essendo una persona dalla proverbiale bocca larga, si ritrovò a sputare fuori uno sprezzante "Newton Geiszler".   
Fu così che dovette far ritorno al proprio dormitorio perseguitato da un’odiosa filastrocca che gli risuonava nella mente: "Hermann e Newton seduti sotto a un pino, si guardano negli occhi e si scambiano un bacino".  
  
//2004  
«Hermann.»  
«Newton.»  
Sei lettere pronunciate con voce insicura.  
«Mi vergogno.»  
«Ne abbiamo già discusso, ma te lo dirò ancora una volta: secondo me ti dà un’aria distinta.»  
«Ho quindici anni, non dovrei avere un'aria distinta,» replicò Hermann, piatto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
«D'accordo, senti questa: potrai usarlo per picchiare la gente senza ricevere una punizione.»  
«Secondo quale assurdo principio?» chiese lui, stavolta con un'ombra di divertimento.   
«Perché potresti sempre dire "oh, scusa, mi è sfuggito di mano il bastone… stavo scivolando e si è casualmente schiantato sulla tua schiena,"» rispose Newton sedendosi accanto a lui sul lettino dell’ospedale.  
Hermann rise per la prima volta dopo tanti, interminabili giorni, e a Newton si scaldò il cuore.   
«Stavo pensando a una cosa,» disse, sicuro di sé. «Qui non ha funzionato nulla, ma c'è sempre la medicina babbana.»  
«Mio padre non mi permetterebbe mai di affidarmi alle cure dei Babbani. Sai che opinione ha di loro.»  
«Tuo padre è un idiota.»  
«Concordo.»  
«Quando saremo diplomati ti porterò al miglior ospedale babbano della Terra. Se non altro penso che riusciranno a diagnosticarti qualcosa, anziché darti in mano una stampella con la scusa che sei refrattivo alla magia curativa superiore.»  
«Grazie,» sussurrò Hermann senza guardarlo, perché gli occhi gli si erano fatti lucidi, quindi si ostinava a fissare le proprie gambe nude menomate da un bolide molesto durante una partita di Quidditch.   
Ricordava di avere il Boccino quasi in pugno, lo vedeva guizzare disperato davanti a lui. La distanza che li separava si accorciava col passare dei secondi, ma poco prima di afferrarlo c’era stato uno schianto terribile a livello del bacino, così forte che gli era parso che le ossa si frantumassero all'interno del suo corpo. Poi era svenuto. Non ricordava la caduta di sessanta metri, e aveva saputo solo in seguito che il gioco era stato annullato per la scorrettezza di un battitore che aveva colpito il bolide senza rispettare la distanza di sicurezza, rendendo lo scontro inevitabile. Le conseguenze erano state così gravi che era stato trasferito d'urgenza in una clinica specializzata, ma anche lì non c'era stato nulla da fare.  
Newton gli si avvicinò, cauto, mentre Hermann si asciugava gli occhi umidi con un mezzo sorriso.   
«Che c'è?» gli chiese. Quando nel voltarsi si rese conto di riuscire a distinguere con estrema precisione le sfumature negli occhi dell’amico.  
«Sai benissimo cosa sto per fare,» rispose lui con un filo di voce, le guance scarlatte, lo sguardo abbassato sulle labbra di Hermann. «Posso?»  
«Credo... credo di sì, cioè-» farfugliò, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando Newton decise di baciarlo, impacciato come solo un quattordicenne può essere, col cuore che scoppia. Passarono solo pochi secondi, ma ad entrambi quel momento sembrò durare un'eternità, un'eternità fatta di calore, labbra collegate da un lieve contatto, di respiri trattenuti perché le carte in tavola sarebbero cambiate una volta separati e prolungarono quella splendida stasi prendendosi per mano. Poi Newton appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, il fiato corto per l'emozione. Lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Questo vuol dire che ora stiamo assieme?»  
Hermann aveva le guance scarlatte e deglutì quando si ritrovò a rispondere un «sì» flebile. Il viso di Newton si illuminò di un enorme sorriso spontaneo di sincera felicità e scoppiò a ridere dall'emozione mentre un velo di lacrime si raggruppava agli angoli degli occhi strizzati dall'ilarità. Se li asciugò in fretta sulle maniche e deglutì nervoso quando incontrò di nuovo il viso di Hermann, disteso in un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto addosso. Sereno.  
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?» chiese Hermann in una domanda retorica, strofinando il palmo della mano di Newton col pollice della sua, come per assicurarsi che fosse reale.   
Newton tirò impercettibilmente su col naso prima di rispondere: «Chiunque, a quanto pare. Qualcuno ha anche cercato di predire l’inizio della nostra relazione con la lettura delle foglie di tè, ma i fondi continuavano a dare risultati diversi e così hanno lasciato perdere.»  
Nulla tirava fuori la cattiveria da Hermann quanto la menzione di pratiche che riteneva infinitamente stupide, come la Divinazione: «Immagina la faccia di quegli idioti quando entreremo nella Sala Grande tenendoci per mano,» disse con una certa perfidia, e Newton scoppiò a ridere.  
  
//2005  
«Hermann!»  
«NEWTON!»  
Sei lettere urlate con rabbia, ma anche paura.  
«Rilassati, Gottlieb,» rise Tendo Choi in tono bonario allontanando le labbra dal microfono col quale stava facendo la cronaca della partita. «Il piccoletto è in gamba, non ti preoccupare.»  
Hermann ingoiò la replica amara che gli era salita in gola e si limitò a tenere lo sguardo truce fisso su quello che da un anno a questa parte era diventato "Newton Geiszler, il ragazzo di Hermann Gottlieb", impegnato a sfrecciare nell'aria pavoneggiandosi nella sua natura di perfetto esibizionista, tentando battute impossibili che quasi sfidavano le normali leggi della fisica. L'impresa che aveva cacciato fuori l'urlaccio dalle labbra di Hermann, ora strette in una linea sottile carica di furia, era quella di aver tentato un colpo di mazza a testa in giù. Proprio così. Newton si era lasciato scivolare dalla scopa, ancorato al manico di legno solo tramite la forza dei muscoli delle gambe, e aveva menato un colpo fortissimo a un bolide intento a sfrecciare sotto di lui, dirottandolo verso la squadra avversaria. Certo, questo fatto aveva giocato a favore dei Serpeverde portando in campo le condizioni per segnare altri dieci punti, ma poco importava: Hermann lo aveva visto sfracellarsi nel suolo della sua mente, e ora stava valutando se continuare ad assistere alle partite future o limitarsi a stare nella tranquillità del suo dormitorio, evitando possibili attacchi di cuore.  
Tendo continuava a snocciolare rassicurazioni quando fu costretto ad avvicinarsi di nuovo al microfono, annunciando con foga l'evolversi repentino della situazione: ora i cercatori erano impegnati in una corsa disperata per raggiungere il Boccino che volteggiava in fibrillazione a qualche metro dai loro occhi. Hermann si appoggiò in fretta al davanzale legnoso per guardare le tre figure sfreccianti avvicinarsi alla torre dei Corvonero. Vedeva chiaramente quei centocinquanta punti scintillare nell'aria, la pallina scartava in preda al panico. Sentì il cuore battere più veloce, memore delle sensazioni che aveva provato lui a cavallo di una scopa quando la vittoria era sembrata così vicina... ma una voce familiare distolse la sua attenzione da quello spettacolo adrenalinico. Alzò lo sguardo.   
Newton si librava a pochi metri da lui, le braccia sollevate, la mazza tra le mani e gli occhi fissi su un bolide che gli correva incontro in quel modo di fare arrabbiato che hanno solo quelle palle infernali. La mano del cercatore avversario si allungava, superando di pochi centimetri quella del cercatore dei Serpeverde. Fu in quel momento che Newton abbassò la mazza con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, schiantandola contro la palla nera in un colpo secco (a Hermann ricordò un cavernicolo intento a sfracellare ossa contro il terreno) ringhiando qualcosa che assomigliava a un «non oggi, stupido Grifondoro». Il cercatore vide soltanto una scia nera passargli davanti agli occhi e ritirò la mano appena in tempo, il Boccino ormai trascinato via a velocità folle. Guardò furioso verso l'alto, l'ira nei lineamenti del viso: Newton gli aveva tolto la vittoria dalle mani con un semplice colpo di mazza. Il Serpeverde si strinse nelle spalle con uno sguardo angelico prima di ignorarlo completamente, e decise di ignorare anche il richiamo squillante dell'arbitro («ammonizione per Geiszler, un altro di questi giochetti e ti sbatto fuori dalla partita!») prima di portarsi all'altezza di Hermann, ancora appoggiato alla balaustra assieme ad altre decine di studenti. Alcuni gli fischiavano, altri si congratulavano con lui per l’astuzia, altri ancora lo consideravano solo un ostacolo fastidioso che impediva di vedere la partita in fase di svolgimento. Newton li ignorò.  
«Hai visto come ho salvato i poveri Serpeverde dalla sconfitta totale?» chiese ad Hermann in un gran sorriso, la mazza ora appoggiata sulle spalle e la faccia lucida di sudore. Hermann registrò vagamente le parole che ora uscivano a fiumi dalla bocca di Tendo Choi, qualcosa sul fatto che Geiszler si era fermato a parlare del più e del meno col suo ragazzo mentre avrebbe dovuto occuparsi della partita a cui stava giocando.   
«Newton, torna sul campo,» gli ringhiò Hermann, che aveva ancora i nervi a fior di pelle perché qualsiasi cosa facesse Newton in sella a una scopa era da pazzi sconsiderati.   
«Sono già in campo,» cinguettò Newton ondeggiando in aria in maniera adorabile.   
«Vattene,» insisté Hermann.   
«Me lo dai un bacio?» chiese Newton sporgendosi in avanti.  
«Gente, qui è in corso una scena di corteggiamento di cui tutti faremmo volentieri a meno,» scherzò Tendo nel microfono strappando risate al pubblico.   
Newton aveva gli occhi chiusi come un perfetto imbecille, quindi non si accorse del bolide che stava sfrecciando a tutta velocità verso la sua faccia. Ma Hermann sì. Sguainò fulmineo la bacchetta urlando «Reducto!» contro la palla. Newton si ritrasse inorridito e fece sgroppare la scopa con violenza. La scarica di energia colpì il bolide costringendolo a cambiare direzione in un angolo retto imbronciato. Si levò un'ovazione dagli spalti di Corvonero e Serpeverde, assieme all'ennesima fischiettata penetrante dell'arbitro furioso che giurava questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo minuto di Newton Geiszler in sella a una scopa, e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, oh, se gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.   
Di nuovo, Newton ignorò chiunque per tenere lo sguardo saldo negli occhi di Hermann. «Ho pensato- ho pensato che mi avresti fracassato la faccia! Oh, Merlino,» ansimava con l'adrenalina a mille che gli pompava nelle vene, elettrizzato dalla paura.  
«Vai,» lo liquidò Hermann con un cenno altezzoso del viso.   
Newton fece pressione sulla testa della scopa, mentre girava dolcemente verso il centro del campo. «Danke, Schatz,» aggiunse lanciando un bacio immaginario a Hermann, e le orecchie del Corvonero si tinsero di rosso.  
  
//2006  
«Hermann.»  
«Newton.»  
Sei lettere pronunciate con una vena di tristezza, portate via dal vento che soffiava leggero sulla riva del lago. L'aria frizzante che preannunciava l'estate aveva messo allegria alla maggior parte degli studenti, felici che l'anno scolastico fosse giunto al termine. Alcuni del settimo anno si godevano il sole che batteva gentile sul prato della scuola, e tra questi c'era anche Hermann, che aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa dallo studio per gli esami incombenti. Se n’erano meravigliati tutti quanti, perché da giorni (ad essere più precisi da settimane) non faceva altro che tenere la testa seppellita in mezzo a una montagna di libri. Newton gli diceva che era uno spreco passare tutte quelle ore tra rotoli di pergamena e vecchi manuali di astronomia, dato che avrebbe comunque preso un Eccezionale in tutte le materie, ma Hermann era irremovibile e continuava imperterrito a segregarsi nella biblioteca scolastica dalla mattina alla sera.  
Poi, mentre stava per mordere una fetta di pane con della marmellata di arance, si rese conto che quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi giorni che Newton avrebbe passato accanto a lui. Era rimasto per qualche secondo con la fetta di pane a pochi centimetri dalla bocca, colpito dal dolore della realizzazione. Non che non ci avesse mai pensato, ma per la prima volta riusciva a percepire davvero la realtà di quel concetto.   
Aveva mormorato in fretta e furia un incantesimo di locomozione, spostando il cibo accanto a un assonnatissimo Newton seduto al tavolo dei Serpeverde, intento a inzuppare senza troppo entusiasmo un anonimo biscotto in una tazza di tè.   
«Ehi,» lo aveva salutato lui vagamente sorpreso, stropicciandosi gli occhi. «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Mi mancherai tanto,» gli aveva risposto Hermann. Poi lo aveva abbracciato, suscitando un coro di fischi e applausi da parte dei Serpeverde ai quali Newton aveva risposto alzando il dito medio, ancora avviluppato dalle braccia di Hermann.  
  
//2007  
«Hermann!»  
«Newton!»  
Sei lettere, pronunciate con gioia.   
Newton gli corse incontro lasciando impronte sulla neve e non si fermò quando avrebbe dovuto, caracollandogli addosso, sbilanciandolo. Caddero assieme all'indietro. Rideva e non riusciva a smettere e anche Hermann rideva di sollievo, perché era da mesi che non si vedevano e si mancavano come non mai. Gli studenti più giovani li guardavano perplessi e molti si domandavano da dove sbucasse quel ragazzo slanciato dai lineamenti affilati, munito di bastone da passeggio ormai abbandonato sul manto nevoso. L'inserviente incaricata di controllare i permessi li guardò di sfuggita, un sorriso le curvò le labbra e decise di dare uno strappo alla regola: non avrebbe distrutto quel breve momento di felicità separando i due ragazzi che aveva visto crescere tra le mura incantate. Non sarebbe andata verso di loro con la bocca piena di parole come "contegno" e "pubblica decenza". Portò quindi gli occhi sull'ennesimo studente in fila e lo lasciò partire alla volta del paese col cuore più leggero.  
  
Quel pomeriggio lo passarono rintanati in un pub. I fiocchi di neve sembravano non avere alcuna intenzione di diminuire, così ordinarono delle burrobirre (per amor del vero fu Newton a ordinare delle burrobirre, Hermann le aveva sempre trovate disgustose e si limitò a sorseggiare della cioccolata calda) e condirono con liquidi più o meno alcolici tutte le parole che nel corso dei mesi erano solo riusciti a scriversi. Parole d'amore affidate a gufi trovarono sfogo attorno a quel tavolo di legno inondato dalla luce calda di un fuoco acceso in un camino.   
Newton aveva gli occhi brilli, Hermann lo guardava con un sorriso divertito e ogni volta che la lingua del Serpeverde si intrecciava su se stessa sentiva il cuore gonfiarsi di quella strana sensazione che accompagna la violenza impetuosa dei giovani amori.  
  
//2008  
«Hermann!»  
«Newton,» (sei lettere pronunciate con stanchezza di fronte allo schermo di un portatile) «Non immaginerai mai cosa mi è successo oggi: stavo per lanciare un incantesimo sul gessetto in modo che scrivesse sotto mia dettatura. Di fronte a tutti.»  
Newton rise, la voce ovattata dai chilometri che li separavano. «Ah! Ti sei ripreso in tempo, spero.»  
«Certo, ma con tutta probabilità ora penseranno che sono un pazzo svitato. Mi sono bloccato con una mano a mezz'aria e non c'è verso che qualcuno non abbia notato i miei movimenti.»  
«Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, non credo che avessero un'opinione molto diversa prima di questo episodio.»  
Hermann gli scoccò un'occhiataccia sfilando la lunga sciarpa azzurra e argentea che teneva attorcigliata attorno al collo per proteggersi dal freddo di quel gennaio tedesco. «Come vanno le cose in America?»  
Newton osservò per un attimo con scarso interesse le unghie delle proprie mani prima di segarne con gli incisivi un pezzo antiestetico, e alla fine si decise a rispondere: «Nulla di nuovo. Mi sento terribilmente fuori luogo; sto scalando la vetta degli alunni più promettenti e scommetto che entro breve mi consegneranno qualche manciata di lauree, suscitando l'ira di chi arranca con fatica attraverso questo sistema scolastico. Tempo sei mesi e sarò in cima alla montagna a guardare con sufficienza i miei detrattori stringendomi nelle spalle, sventolando i preziosi pezzi di carta sotto al loro naso.»  
«Capisco. Ti senti solo, mh?»  
«Sì,» ammise Newton fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Lo stesso vale per me.»  
«Cosa? Anche tu ti laureerai prima del tempo in mezzo a un'orda di persone che ti trovano insopportabile?»  
Hermann scacciò la frase velenosa con un gesto infastidito della mano. «No, scemo,» disse. «Non vedo l'ora di terminare gli studi. Voglio rivederti. Voglio stare con te senza dover accendere il laptop per guardarti in faccia.»  
I pixel che componevano le guance di Newton si colorarono di un rosa acceso. Prese fiato e scandì le parole attraverso l'imbarazzo che lo divorava: «Quando tutto questo sarà finito... andiamo a vivere assieme.»  
Fu come se una freccia avesse trafitto il petto di Hermann. Si ritrovò ad annuire come un ebete. «D'accordo,» mormorò. «Preferisci tornare in Germania o rimanere nel Massachusetts?»  
«Dipende. Chi si laurea prima vince la gara,» Newton lo guardò con occhi perfidi. «E so già di avere la vittoria in pugno, Gottlieb. Comincia a fare le valige, tempo due anni e ti trasferisci a Boston.»  
«Ora capisco perché nessuno vuole avere a che fare con te.»  
«Sai che nessuno mi crede quando dico di avere una relazione stabile? Devo presentare delle prove che supportino la veridicità delle mie affermazioni.»  
  
K-DAY //10.08.2013  
«Hermann.»  
«Newton.»  
Sei lettere pronunciate con gli occhi che non lasciavano per un secondo lo schermo del televisore al plasma. Il reporter del telegiornale strillava contro la telecamera mentre l'elicottero ruotava a distanza di sicurezza attorno alla sagoma monumentale di un mostro sputato dagli abissi dell'oceano.  
«So bene che potrebbe non essere il momento adatto per un'affermazione del genere, però sai come sono fatto e andrò fino in fondo: sento il bisogno fisico di tatuarmi quel mostro sulla pelle.»  
«No. Newton, davvero. No.»  
«Oh, sì. Magari non oggi. Non domani, forse. Ma prima o poi lo farò e nessuno potrà fermarmi.»  
«Sono morte delle persone!»  
«E il mio eventuale tatuaggio non le riporterà certo in vita, né ne ammazzerà ancora. Fatti in là e fammi vedere meglio quella bestia,» aggiunse dandogli dei colpetti insistenti sulle spalle. Hermann si scostò ancora scandalizzato, ma accettò di buon grado il frettoloso bacio che ricevette sulla guancia destra. «Guarda che roba. Voglio studiare quell'animale, voglio sapere tutto sul suo conto. Tu no?»  
«Beh... sì. Anche se mi interessa più capire da dove viene,» ammise Hermann riluttante.   
«Perfetto. Prevedo una nuova serie di avventure per entrambi, Herm! E stavolta non sono i fondi di tè a dirlo. Sono io. Ho una certa sensazione sul fondo dello stomaco... O forse è solo fame. Tieni questo cartone di take-away thailandese, per la barba di Merlino.»  
  
//2015  
«Hermann!»  
«Newton?»  
«Alla luce delle circostanze in cui ci ritroviamo a vivere mi vedo costretto a farti una proposta, perché potrebbe non esserci un'altra occasione: io potrei finire avvelenato dal Kaiju Blue a forza di maneggiare ogni giorno pezzi di lucertoloni morti, e tu... beh, tu potresti scivolare a terra spezzandoti l'osso del collo. Quindi, Herm, vuoi sposarmi?»


End file.
